


I Feel Like A Monster

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Demonic Possession, Gen, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dan wakes up from a slight headache. He tries to move but he realizes he can’t move his arms or legs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan finally made it home after making a trip to Tesco. He set the bags down to open the door to his flat. He flicks the light on only, it didn’t turn on. He keeps flicking the light switch up and down if it would actually turn on.

"Not again." Dan thinks out loud. "Phil" he shouts. "the lights aren’t working again." He didn’t get a response. "Phil, are you here?" He picks the bags up and starts heading towards Phil’s room. He took a peak inside but didn’t see Phil. He decided to check in the lounge "Phil, where are you?" He still didn’t get a response. His arms are starting to get tired from carrying the heavy bags, so he decided to make his way to the kitchen. 

He set the bags on the counter and starts taking the items out of the bag to put them away. “I wonder where Phil is.” Dan thinks to himself. “Okay Phil, you got me. Haha nice joke. You can come out of hiding now.” He still doesn’t get a reply. “C’mon, Phil, this isn’t funny.” Just then, he gets hit in the head and he blacked out instantly.

Dan finally wakes up, slowly opening his eyes and he has a massive headache. “Bloody hell.” he says. He went to put his hand on his head only to realize, he can’t move his arm. “What the-” he tries to move his legs but they are tied up too. “What’s going on?” Dan looks around and he sees that he’s tied up to a chair.

Just then, he sees Phil walk in. “Oh Phil, thank God you’re here. I don’t know what’s going on but can you untie me?” But Phil doesn’t move. He just stands there, with his head down. “Uhm, Phil, did you hear me?” Still no response. “Don’t just stand there. Untie me.”

"Oh Dan" Phil finally spoke in a low sultry voice. He finally picks his head up and stares at Dan. Just then, his eyes turn completely black. "Phil’s gone."


	2. Chapter 2

“W-what do you mean he’s…gone?” Dan asked nervously. Phil (or whatever was inside Phil’s body) starts chuckling.

"Well, technically, he isn’t gone." Phil said, still talking in a low evil voice. "I’m just "borrowing" his body so I can have a little fun with you." He smirks a little.

"LEAVE HIS BODY AND UNTIE ME YOU…YOU MONSTER!" Dan shouted. Phil made a gasping sound.

"How dare you call me a monster. I feel offended." Phil said, sarcastically. “Besides, I like being in his body. It’s a lot better being in this body than your other friend…oh what’s his name…PJ was it?” Dan’s eyes widened.

"What did you do to PJ?" Dan said with a furious tone in his voice.

"Oh nothing. I pretty much took over his body and went to Chris’ house to have a little "fun." Dan’s gritting his teeth.

"You better not have hurt them!" Dan shouted

"Oh they’re just fine, just a little traumatized." Phil slowly starts pacing back and forth. "I just wanted to scare Chris a little."

“Jesus Christ, I feel like I’m in an episode of Supernatural.” Dan thinks to himself. He starts fidgeting in his chair, thinking that he can loosen up the restraints on his wrists. Why did he think that would actually work?

"Dan?" Dan’s face shout back up. He saw Phil’s eyes weren’t black anymore. He thought he was back to normal.

"Oh my god, Phil." Dan said has he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God you are back to normal. Now unti-"

"I’m not back to normal." Phil interrupted him. "I can still feel him inside my body. You gotta help me."

"How can I help you if I’m still tied up?" Dan responded.

Phil hurriedly walk towards Dan. He went behind the chair and started to untie Dan but he stopped suddenly.

"What do you think you’re doing,dear Phil?" His eyes turned back to black. The demon returned and that voice sent a shiver down Dan’s spine. He walked in front of of Dan, lowered himself so he can be at eye level with him. "You think you can get away from me easily, Dan?" Dan looks away and closes his eyes. Seeing his friends eyes completely black freaked him out. "Aww what’s the matter Dan? Are you scared." Phil grabbed Dan’s face, forcing him to look at him. "Look at me." Phil hissed. “Dammit look at me.” Dan slowly open his eyes. "That’s better. I don’t want you miss what I’m gonna do to your best friend."

Phil let’s go of Dan’s face and reaches down into his pocket. He slowly takes his hand out to reveal a small blade. Dan’s eyes widen as he starts to panic.

"Wh-wha…what are you gonna do it me?" Dan stuttered. "Are you gonna kill me?" Phil chuckled that evil chuckle again.

"I’m not gonna kill you." Phil responded. “That wouldn’t be fun. I want you to suffer. Now THAT would be fun.”

Phil finally stands up and walks behind the chair. He leans into Dan’s ear. "Now, I’m gonna untie you and you better not make any sudden movements or maybe I will have to kill you.”

Phil used the small blade to cut at the ropes that were aching Dan’s wrists. When his hands were finally free, Dan grabbed one of wrists and starts rubbing them. They were red from being tied up for so long. Phil walked over to the front to cut the ropes that were tied around Dan’s ankles. Dan felt relieved that he was finally free.

"Now here comes the fun part." Phil said,smirking. In an instant, he plunges the blade into his own chest.

"NO!" Dan shouted quickly standing up. Phil took out the blade, only to stab himself again, and again and again. The blood leaks through his shirt. Dan fell to his knees, put his hands over his face and started to cry.

"Oh Dan, NOW Phil is gone." Phil starts laughing maniacally. "All he is now is just a meat suit. Once I leave his body, he’ll be dead and since you want me to leave his body, I’ll grant your wish." With that, Phil’s head jolts up, screaming as the dark spirit leaves his body. Black smoke comes out of his mouth and cover most of the room until it vanishes.

Once the demon left, Phil’s body just dropped onto the floor. Dan crawls to his body and grabs his hand lightly.

"Phil, please wake up." Dan says in between sobs. "Please don’t die. I can’t live without you." Phil’s eyes open slowly.

"D-Dan?" Phil says slowly. "I…I don’t think I’m gonna make…it."

"Don’t say that." Dan shouted a little. "I’m gonna get you some help. Everything is gonna be okay." He feels Phil’s hand drop from his grasp. He doesn’t see his chest moving. Phil stopped breathing. "No no no no." He cradles Phil’s lifeless body. Dan starts crying hysterically. Phil is dead. Dan lost his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble I thought of while listening to Monster by Skillet. I was originally gonna leave it like this but people wanted a second part, although not many people read it on Tumblr anyways.


End file.
